Chima
by mrsbeggins
Summary: This is dropped. I only have it here because I might lose the file (it's on a broken laptop at the moment,) and I might rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1: About That Conversation

**I wrote this story because I love anime, and this story is anime in my mind that's why it has the funny names (although I think they are cool,) I hope you can see this story in the same way I do, I also love mysteries so I added a little mystery in here.**

**Chima**

The Cat Power

**Chapter 1**

About that conversation

Last time, the Chima Clan sent out Katsune to go find a young 11 year old boy named Ikuto, but what for? She went to find him to tell him about his powers. He decided to go along with it even though he had no idea what she was talking about and thought she was a little crazy. But what explains how she turned into a human when she was a fox? The young Ikuto has to find some explanation, but the only one he can think of is he is dreaming, or she was telling the truth. "Meet me after school." She said. "_This girl is really pretty but she is… different_."

He thought to himself as he walked around looking for her. Tora was running and Ikuto was daydreaming about the pretty girl Katsune. He suddenly stopped as she ran by. "Wait Tora I want to talk to you." He said trying to catch up to her. "Sorry Ikuto I have to hurry or my dad will be angry." She said huffing. "Maybe we can talk tomorrow. "_It's as if she completely forgot about what happened at lunch_." Ikuto thought to himself.

"There you are Ikuto!" Katsune said running towards him. "_Oh no it completely slipped my mind_!" He said in his head. "I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't find you." She said as if she weren't even running moments ago. "Oh sorry I forgot about it for a moment." He said in a panic. "Don't worry about it I was the one who didn't tell you a specific place to meet because the bell rang and I didn't want to be late."

She said making sure he didn't think she was mad at him, which he did for a moment. "So what's all this cat power stuff about?" He said still very confused. "Let me first tell you about some of my friends. They all like to go on walks together. One puts ice in front of her while she has ice skates on and skates on it, then the other walks behind her and melts the ice with fire, then the next walks behind her and cools the sidewalk with water, and last the next dries it with air.

As you can see they all have powers too. Can you guess what their names are?" She said not even taking a breath afterwards. "I have no clue, tell me." He said in a very puzzled voice. "Ok their names were Yuki (which means snow), Honoo (which means flame), Misuto (which means mist), and Uzu (which means vortex.) I'm sure you know why they were named that." She said. "Well it's because of their powers right? He asked."

"Yep that's exactly right." She said with a smile. "But how does any of this relate to me?" He asked still very puzzled. "Well as you can see they have powers and I do to, you did see me that one night right, anyways the reason it relates to you is because you have powers too." "I see and mine are cat powers? THAT'S SO LAME!" He said with a bit of fury in his voice.

"No its not at all you don't even know what they do." "I have a pretty good idea considering the name." He said in a huff. "No it's not what you think, it's something way different." She said in a hurry for he was about to walk away. "It's amazing but I can't tell you because you have to unlock your own powers, although you already have one" She said in a sweet voice. "I do" "Yes you do I will just say this, a very precious gift that you wear round your neck."

Then she left leaving him very puzzled. "What could she be talking about? And if these powers aren't what I'm thinking of does that mean it's more of a wild cat than a house cat?" He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Tora's in Trouble

Chapter 2

Tora's in trouble!

Later after school Ikuto was laying on his bed thinking about what she said. "A very precious gift that you wear round your neck." He kept playing those words over and over in his head until he fell asleep. Later he woke up with a start in the middle of the night.

"Was I asleep for that long?" He asked himself. "What a horrible dream that was. I hope that never happens. I don't want Tora to die." Then he started to become worried. "I wonder if she is ok right now." He asked himself as he picked up his cell phone.

"Let's see, there it is, Tora." (He was looking through his contacts.) "Send message to Tora ," _"_ _Tora I'm sorry it's so late in the night I was just wondering if you were alright sorry I couldn't text earlier I fell asleep. Plz text back as soon as you can." _

Then he sent the message and waited a few minutes, and left when she didn't text back he got really worried about her. He found Chika there and she was talking with Katsune's parents. She looked over and saw him running over there. "Ikuto there you are, Katsune has gone missing!"

She said sounding very worried. "I think I know where she is, I think she is at the forest of never ending whispers. Let's go find her." He said in a panic. "Do you know how dangerous that forest is!" She said protesting. "There's no time this was in my dream we must hurry before it's too late and if you won't go I will!" He said very angrily. "Ok I will come."

But when she said that he was already heading towards the forest. "Then hurry up!" He shouted back to her. "What are you talking about I'm already next to you?" She said with a sneer. "How did you get here so fast?" He said a little upset. "Should I tell you? You were being mean!" She said upset. "Fine don't tell me anything that's the usual!" He said very angrily. "Whatever!" "Good I don't need little prissy wolves like you hanging around me!"

"Fine!" "Fine!" Now that might have been a little confusing, allow me to explain. Ikuto was being a jerk because he was worried about Tora, then Katsune was being one back, so they just kept going at it until they both said "Fine!", in other words they got in a fight. "If I'm not good enough for you then I'm going ahead of you." "What ever." But what Katsune didn't know was Ikuto new a short cut, and a very short one indeed.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**Chapter 3**

Surprise!

Finally he got there and it was just like in his dream. "TORA!" He said almost crying. "AAAAHH!" She screamed from the pain of the thing digging its claws into her, and that did it. "YOU BEAST LET HER GO!" Then something amazing happened, his necklace started to glow and soon his whole body. "It's begun." Katsune said rushing towards them. *_Hiss_.*

"Let her go!" He growled mightily, for he was indeed a wild cat, and not to mention he was a panther. Soon it was over and they killed the beast holding Tora, but she was falling, and fast! But Ikuto ran and saved her. "Nice catch!" Katsune said coming towards them. "Looks like she's unconscious but she will be fine" Katsune said when she got over there. "That's good." He said relieved.

Then all of a sudden Tora murmured, "I'm, so sorry, Ikuto." Then she closed her eyes and placed her head in his hands. For the first time Ikuto blushed because of Tora. "She looks so innocent when she is sleeping." He said "Have we got a crush here?" Katsune said almost laughing because it was so cute. "Your still here!" He said feeling very embarrassed.

"Why yes I'm waiting for you so we can take her to her parents." She said smiling. "Ok lets go… you're in your wolf form you should probably turn back." He said not knowing of the problem at that topic. "Oh but I can't now the moon is out and it's a full moon." Then she howled to the moon. "Well you cant just go walking up to her parents like that, so what should we do?" He said still gazing at Tora. "Why can't I?" She asked wagging her glossy tail.

"Because they don't know there is such things as wolf girls." He said in a voice that had the sound when you say duh stooped. He was a little agervated. "Awww come on I want them to know about it." She whined. "If you insist, but it seems rather foolish to me." He said in a very mighty voice.

"_He is sounding more like a prince already"_ She thought to herself. _"He will find out soon what he is destined to do, and that doesn't make me happy one bit, after all he has a crush on Tora."_ She thought to herself again.

"You OK Katsune?" "Katsune, anybody home?" Ikuto asked, and has been asking. He was now standing up and holding Tora in his arms. "Oh, yeah sorry, let's go." She said with a heartwarming smile. "Yeah, let's go." He said holding Tora in one arm and holding out his hand to help her up. "You're starting to become a gentleman." She chuckled teasing him.

"More than I used to be." He said teasing back, he knew how much she hated when people agreed with stuff when she was joking. *grumble* "Oh sorry guess I'm just a little hungry." She said blushing.

"Yeah me too, lets go take her home now." He said smiling *grumble* "See I told u I was too." Then they both started laughing as they walked. "Guess they don't call it the forest of whispers for nothing, it echoes but not very loud every time you say something, and it sends chills down my spine." He said right as he got a chill.

"Yeah your right." Katsune said walking slowly towards him, then leaning against him holding his arm as if they were husband and wife. "You cold?" Ikuto asked not getting a clue that was right there in front of him. "No just…" Her voice faded. "Just what?" "I just got lonely, I don't want to lose you. So I'm holding onto you." She said in a sad voice. "Stand here a moment." He went over and set Tora down so that she was leaning on a tree.

Then he came back over to Katsune, took her in his arms, and kissed her on the lips. "Since you're so alone can I always be with you?" He asked blushing. *Shock,* "You're not trying to trick me right?" She said with her eyes sparkling from excitement. But her voice was shuddering and quite from fear he might be tricking her.

"No not at all!" He said, his cheeks very pink now, and his eyes also sparkling from the excitement. "Then yes, yes definitely!" She said almost crying. _"Guess he really has become a prince worthy of the chima clan."_ She said to herself. "Well then I will grab Tora and we will run the rest of the way. Her parents must be worried sick by now."

"Yeah we need to get there as fast as we can." She said in her regular voice, for her excited voice is very different. "C.T." He shouted. "Ok lets go." "What is C.T." She asked. "Cat Transformation, it makes me faster and, it makes me look like a cat." He said in a panicking voice. "Oh ok lets go." _"I wonder how he knew that and I didn't."_ She said to herself as the were running.


	4. Chapter 4: Tora Wakes Up

**Chapter 4**

Tora wakes up

"I-Ikuto, is that you?" Tora asked as she was waking up. "Where are we, why am I in your arms?" "We are in the forest of whispers, and I'm taking you back to your house." He answered in a comforting voice. "I see, I think I can walk now though."

She said, even though she didn't want down. "It might be a little faster this way though. You're injured and need food, drink, and rest." He said smiling. "I see, are those cat ears?" She asked. "Yes and they aren't fake." He said in a hesitating voice. "Well then I guess… WHAT! How are they not fake!

Last I checked humans couldn't grow cat ears!" She said very interested in his fuzzy ears. "Well here we are." He said putting her down in front of her parents.

**Please read my next story (even though they are very short.)It's called,**

**Chima**

**How do you grow ears and a tail Ikuto and Katsune**


End file.
